


could you believe for all the world (that we'd be here today)

by ginger__snapped



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Irondad, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Endgame, Weddings, no one died okay, no starker, tony and pepper are in love and so are peter and mj
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:21:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21549040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginger__snapped/pseuds/ginger__snapped
Summary: six years after the snap was reversed, tony and peter have a discussion about love and feelings
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 13
Kudos: 80





	could you believe for all the world (that we'd be here today)

The night was perfect. 

Fairy lights illuminated the woods of Tony’s house, guests mingling and chatting in the setting sun. And he was panicking in his kitchen, worried he was going to mess up. 

“Jesus fucking  _ Christ _ , Tones. You’re going to be fine. Seriously. You married her once, you can do it again. And if you forget your vows, just say some sappy stuff. You’ve become annoyingly good at that now.”

Tony glared at Rhodey, glancing at Peter, who was spread out on the couch, whole and  _ there _ . Six years later and Tony was still filled with relief every time he saw Peter.

“Yeah, chill out, Mr. Stark. Tony. Sorry.” 

He sat up, stretching his arms over his head. 

“It’s gonna be fine. You love Pepper a lot, and you’ve done this already. Not like the second is any less meaningless, but you know she’s not gonna like, storm off.”

“Gee, thanks,” Tony said dryly, standing up and straightening out his tie. 

“Right. I’m gonna go tell the guests to take their seats and make sure everything’s ready. Peter, make sure he doesn’t pass out,” Rhodey said, walking out and leaving Peter and Tony. 

Tony analyzed Peter, watching as he nervously fiddled with the edge of his suit. 

He was so grown up now. Twenty-two, fresh out of college, and his whole life ahead of him. 

“Six years and you still call me Mr. Stark sometimes,” Tony said lightly, bumping Peter’s shoulder. 

Peter shrugged offhandedly, shoving his hands into his pockets. 

“Old habit, I guess.” He shrugged, letting out a long sigh. “Tony, how… how did you know that Pepper was the one you wanted? Like, what do you feel when you look at her?”

The question threw Tony for a loop, his mouth opening and closing before he sighed deeply and sat down on the couch. 

“I just… I had been having meaningless sex with so many people for  _ years _ , and I think… I think I had always known, deep down, that Pep was the one I really wanted. But I was so terrified of my own emotions and love that I pushed down anything. But after Iron Man was born, and I spent that quality time in a cave, I came to the realization that I didn’t want to live without Pepper. She was the one I wanted, and I wanted to just make her happy and spend the rest of my life in domestic bliss with her. And every time I looked at her, my heart would stop beating for a moment, and I tried to hard to make her smile.” 

Tony shifted, glancing at Peter. 

“She makes me so happy. I love her so, so much. And my heart aches when I’m away from her, and as cheesy as it is, she’s like the sun, and I’m the earth, traveling around her and looking at her in awe.” He sighed again. “I don’t know, Pete. I just knew. I couldn’t live without her.” 

Peter nodded. 

“What brought on that question?” Tony asked. 

“I…” Peter trailed off, running a hand through his curls. “I think I’m going to propose to MJ,” he finally said, exhaling slowly, as if a pressure had been released. “I just… fuck, I love her so much, you know? Like, she’s so strong and beautiful and independent and, yeah, she’s like the sun. And... I really do think that she’s the one I want to spend the rest of my life with.”

Tony wasn’t really surprised. 

He had seen the way the two of them had been since the Snap was reversed. Inseparable, annoyingly cute, and so fucking in love. It wasn’t just a high school relationship, it was true love, and the two of them fit so well together. And as Tony had watched Peter grow out of being a gangly awkward teenager into a college student and to where he was now, Peter’s love for MJ had only grown. 

“Then do it,” Tony said. “I’m not stopping you. If you know it’s right, then do it. You two… you two are meant to be. I know it’s stupid sounding, but I know you know it, and I know she knows it too. So just don’t propose tonight and we’re golden.”

Peter rolled his eyes. “Yeah, because that was my plan.”

“Don’t get sassy with me, Parker,” Tony said, smiling. “But in all seriousness, I’m here to support you, no matter what. And I say that despite all of her terrifying-ness and sarcasm, she really does love you, and you love her.” He paused, emotion in his throat. “I wasn’t sure I’d ever get to see you get married,” he whispered, glancing down at his hands. “I thought… during those years… I thought that I might never see you again. And I would think about all the things I didn’t say, and as I watched Morgan grow up, I was fucking  _ terrified _ . You had been taken from me so easily, and what if she was too?” Tony exhaled slowly. “But she’s ten now, and you’re twenty-two, and I’m marrying my wife again, and I get to see you get married, and I’ll see Morgan grow up and everything’s okay now.” 

Peter pulled Tony into a hug, folding into him the way he had after Tony had woken up in the hospital. Head buried in Tony’s shoulder, arms wrapped impossibly tight around him, as if trying to revert back to childhood hugs. 

“Everything’s okay,” Peter repeated, pulling away. “Now let’s go so I can watch you inevitably mess up because you can’t stop staring at Pepper.”

Tony swatted at Peter, the two of them standing up and heading out. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading homies  
> love yall
> 
> yell at me on [tumblr!](https://ginger--snapped.tumblr.com/)


End file.
